


This Goddamn Couch

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hmm… You know, I think it would actually look better over here!” (Domestic AU: Tucker and Donut are moving into an apartment together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Goddamn Couch

“Hmm… You know, I think it would actually look better over here!”

Tucker sighed, resisting the urge to slump down onto the couch that he had been moving around for the past hour. The apartment was pretty small and Donut seemed unable to decided what side of the room he wanted the bulky, 2 seated, black leather couch that Tucker had stolen from his brother. Instead of moving it himself or figuring out where he wanted it and then moving it, he had just decided to make Tucker move it all over the main room until he liked where it was.

Needless to say, Tucker was sore, sweaty, tired, and just wanted to get the damn thing somewhere it could stay.

He pushed the couch, only managing to make it move a few inches before his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. Donut yelped running forward and grabbing Tucker’s face.

“Are you ok? Tucker, what happened?!”

The dark haired man shook him off, standing again.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Donut stood back, watching Tucker as he positioned himself to push the couch again. The blond reached out a hand, settling it on Tucker’s arm and smiling when the man stopped and looked at him.

“You know, I think it’s perfect right where it is.”

Tucker blinked once before smiling. He stood straight, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Donut’s waist. He kissed his nose, relishing in the giggle he got as the blond wrapped his own arms around Tucker’s neck.

They stayed like that for a while before Donut pulled back. He looked the couch over with a thoughtful expression before smiling.

“You know, I think it’s the perfect length from the wall to fit that end table!”

Tucker smiled, shaking his head as he watched Donut take off down the hall. They weren’t going to get done anytime soon, but it would be worth it when they were.


End file.
